Episode 5683 (16th August 2010)
Plot Leyla assures David that she needs Doug to get his hygiene certificate more than she needs him to look after her when David suggests Doug postpones his course. Alone in the shop, Leyla leaves Justin a voicemail asking him to call her back. David's puzzled when he notices Leyla's panic as he goes to pick up her phone when she's detained by Brenda who's just noticed the potato oven. Leyla's visibly relieved when David reports it was Doug calling to say he passed the course. David tells Leyla he's booked them a table at the B&B, but she insists he takes Doug instead. When they leave she contemplates calling Justin again, but resists. Katie keeps her reservations to herself as Adele tells her she thinks Andy's getting less possessive. Confronting Andy about catching him spying, Katie tells him that he has the chance to wipe the slate clean with Adele and not to ruin things. She's taken aback when Andy angrily blames her for his trust issues. Adele's left feeling uneasy when Andy visits her at the factory, earnestly inviting her around for dinner. Andy apologises to Katie and tells her she was right. Getting ready for Andy's, Adele sees that Katie has reservations and she gets her to tell all. Adele arrives at Andy's, taken aback by the effort he's gone to. She tells Andy that she knows he spied on her. After telling him that he has to change, she leaves and he punches a cupboard. Paddy's disappointed when Rhona dashes off, avoiding getting into a conversation with him. Rhona's evasive when Marlon suggests they have lunch with Paddy. When she dashes out of the pub as Paddy's about to order lunch, he asks Marlon if she's avoiding him. Rhona starts to worry when Paddy asks her for a word, but is frustrated when he buys her assurance that she's not avoiding him and leaves it at that. She partly wanted the real issue to be addressed. Aaron's feeling guilty, thinking his mood has driven Jackson away. Jackson's pleased when Aaron tells him that he's booked himself to join him on holiday and has arranged for Hazel to stay on with Paddy. Brenda reminds Terry who's in charge when Rodney gets excited about his plans for the driving business. Rodney's put out when Terry tells him that he's just a driver. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Leyla's - Exterior and shop floor *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room, cages and reception *Dale Head - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,420,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes